


Pretty Girl

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Coming Out, Dom/sub, F/F, Scratching, Smut, Trans Tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: More Animorphs smut.





	Pretty Girl

“Hnn.” Tobias exhaled through gritted teeth.

“Good or bad?” Rachel asked, fingers flat against the small of his back, laying across angry red scratches she left.

“Painful. But good. Definitely good.” Tobias said, unable to lift his head from her shoulder. He tried to ignore the fact that his cock was pressing against Rachel’s stomach through his boxers, the only bit of clothing either of them still had on, but he knew there was no way she didn’t notice.

“Good.” Rachel scraped her teeth across his collarbone and dragged her nails back up his back and soaked up his moans. “I love the sounds you make, Tobias, you’re so pretty.”

“Thanks,” Tobias sighed.

“Of course, pretty boy.” Rachel dragged her tongue up his neck and up to flick his earlobe, sinking her teeth into and tugging on it. At the same time, she pressed her knee into the space between his ass, already decorated with the crescent shaped nail marks she’d left, and his cock.

“Ah!”

“You like that?” Rachel asked with a wicked grin.

Tobias could only whimper in response.

“I bet…you know, get up.” She ordered.

“Huh?” He asked after a few seconds when he was able to clear the fog of pain and arousal.

“Get up, c'mon. I wanna try something.” She said again, taking Tobias’ elbow with one hand and prying his fingers off her shoulder with the other. Rachel helped him off her lap and when he stood up on wobbly legs, she grinned again. Tobias was extremely emotive during sex and she loved it.

“Ok.” Tobias said, confused and still a little dazed. “Did I do something wrong? We’ve been at it for a while, are you tired?”

“What? No, you’re fine. I’m fine. I just wanna try something.” Rachel grabbed his hand and led him from her bed to the only space of bare wall in her dorm room between her desk and the window.

“What are-?”

“Up against the wall.” Rachel interrupted.

“Oh. Cool.” Tobias positioned himself comfortably against the wall and nodded when he was ready.

“You need more than just that one hickey, pretty boy.” Rachel stated as she pushed her knee between his legs and shoved him against the wall and up so his feet were barely touching the ground. She’d worry about how skinny he was later when she wasn’t running her nails up his ribs or doing something like this.

Rachel ran her thumb over the hickey she’d left on his collarbone before trailing her hand soft and slow up his neck and into his shaggy, sand colored, hair. She pulled. Tobias made a noise in his throat that she couldn’t get enough of. With his neck more exposed, Rachel attacked.

She bit the spot where his neck met his shoulder, lips making the perfect seal for a hickey as she sucked and lapped at his skin. He’d wear them with pride, at least for a few hours until he had to cover them up. Almost absentmindedly, she dug her thumb into his hip.

Tobias bucked against her thigh with a whine and a blush spreading across his face.

With a wet ‘pop’, Rachel let go of his neck so she could grin. “Like that, huh?”

“Yea. That was…that was wow.”

“Wow, huh? Cool.” Rachel did it again and pressed her knee into him.

“Ah!” Tobias moaned though it quickly turned into a whine as Rachel didn’t let up, digging into his hip with her thumb. “Rachel.” He dug his fingers back into her shoulders, eyes shut from the overwhelming combination of pleasure and pain.

“You know, slut, I was going to keep you up against this wall and cover you with hickeys and run my tongue up and down your neck and ears but I thought of something else. I think it’s time for you to give me some attention. I want you to fuck me.”

“I don’t have a condom.” Tobias said, alarm cutting through the fog in his brain.

“I do, it’s ok.” Rachel nodded her head towards her end table. She let her knee drop and led Tobias back to her bed. Her fingers were trembling with excitement as she opened up the drawer and found the condom hidden under some loose leaf paper.

“Uh, Rachel, I don’t…uh,” Tobias swallowed harshly.

“You don’t know how to put it on? That’s ok, I can do it for you. That’s kinda hot actually.” Rachel said, ready to tear the package open.

“Rachel, it’s not just that.” Tobias said, shaking his head. “I…can’t. I can’t do it.”

“It’ll be ok, Tobias. I can ride you, you can leave it up to me. You won’t mess up.”

“No, Rachel.” Tobias could feel his heart racing and it wasn’t from arousal. “I can’t do anything like that. With it.”

“A condom?” Rachel asked, completely confused. “You’re not making any sense, Tobias.”

“My cock. I can’t use it like that. I barely even touch myself. I think I’d puke if I tried to, uh, penetrate you. I’m sorry.” Tobias could barely look at her, completely ashamed of himself.

“Why?” Rachel wasn’t angry but it put a damper on her plans. Fingering was nice but she wanted a cock.

“It’s…complicated.” It wasn’t, not really, but Tobias had never told anyone before and to say that he was afraid would be an understatement.

“Whatever it is, it’ll be ok. I’m not gonna freak out.” Rachel said, putting the condom back in her table. “I’m here for you.”

“Ok. I’m just gonna say it than. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Tobias exhaled and tried not to shake. “I can’t do stuff like that because i’m a girl and anytime I touch myself my brain goes straight to outer space and I don’t want to freak you out or anything. So, just, yea. I’m a girl.”

Rachel stared at Tobias without speaking for what Tobias felt like an hour.

“Are you mad?” She asked, trying to brace herself for the worst though she knew she wasn’t ready.

“No! No, i’m sorry. No, i’m not mad. I was just, I’ve been calling you pretty boy for months now. I’m so sorry.” Rachel said, scooting over so she could wrap the smaller girl in a hug.

“Oh.” Tobias hadn’t been expecting that.

“Hey, are you still in the mood?”

“Uh, maybe. You are?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re still you, pretty girl.” Rachel said like it was no big deal.

“I’m not in the mood per se but I probably will be if you touch me.”

“Good. Because I bought a strap on and I want to fuck you with it.”

“In the mood now.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
